Rocky Horizon
by EmoCece
Summary: Bella brings her boyfriend, Edward, to her favorite place after he brought her to his favorite place. All Human, AU, One-Shot


**BPOV**

I looked out at the crystal blue water, smiling. It really was beautiful up here. That's why I loved coming here to La Push and just standing up here on the cliff. Most of the time I came alone, but I decided to bring Edward, my boyfriend, this time around.

As I lay on my stomach with him next to me I felt his arm wrap securely around me. "I'm not going to fall, Edward." I whispered, afraid at my speaking to loud would break the wonderful scene in front of me.

"I know but I have a feeling you'll find a way even if you are laying here. You're quite clumsy, Bella." Edward stated as quietly as I had. I chuckled at what was not meant to be a joke to him.

I reached over and stole his black beanie that had a strange black, fluffy ball on top of it. I put it over my long, mahogany colored hair.

"How do I look? Does it match my outfit?" I asked innocently.

"Perfectly." He said chuckling.

I had tried to dress my best, yet casual, considering that I had decided to bring Edward to my favorite place, the cliffs, as he had with me, bringing me to his meadow that looked like something out of a fairytale. I was wearing my favorite blue jeans, black jacket, a pink sweater, and my black boots.

Edward reached in between us and pulled out my professional camera. I loved taking photos, I hope to be photographer one day.

"What are you doing?" I frowned as he stood up, standing behind me.

"Just taking a picture." He replied

"Of what?"

"You, of course."

"Why me? What's so great about me that I get a picture?"

"Everything is great about you, B. You're just one of those people who don't know it. I always thought that the people who were really beautiful didn't know it, or flaunt it. Those who found their selves beautiful, and flaunted it weren't really beautiful, outside maybe, but not inside."

"Yeah cause my kidney is pretty sexy, you know." I joked, as he smiled at me.

I turned my head and looked back at the deep blue water. It was wonderful up here. Whenever I came here I could just let it all go, forget about my crazy mother, my overprotective father, my worries, any pain left from yesterday. I loved it, no thinking, just...feeling. If I closed my eyes it felt like I was flying, the wind feeling like feathers across my face, the smell of ocean water blocking out my other senses.

I had jumped from this cliff before with my brother, Emmett. It was amazing. Just like flying. Edward had freaked out when I told him, said I could have been hurt, and then asked if he could try it, it was pretty funny to watch him scream this in the same freaked out tone.

I was brought out of my thought at the sound of a click. I turned around and looked at Edward, he was leaning down to me, his bronze hair moving with the wind. He reached over to them hem of my jacket and tucked in a part of my shirt that was sticking out. Sometimes I swear that kid can be such a neat freak, but whatever, I guess I'll get use to it .

"You know, you really are beautiful, B." He whispered softly to me.

"You know you're liar, E." I said sweetly as he laid back down next to me.

"Sure, B. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He said softly.

He always told me I was beautiful because I had self-esteem issues ever since Lauren Mallory had started calling me names. After a while I had started saying things back, making her back off, but that didn't get rid of the harm caused to my ego that was now hardly there. Edward always made it better, though, boosting my self-esteem a little each day, telling me I was beautiful, or wonderful.

We sat there in comfortable silence for what felt like hours but was probably mere minutes. That was one of the many things I loved about being with him, we could stay with each other for days in complete silence and be fine with it. I loved silence anyway, I can just ignore my surroundings when there is no noise going on around me. Edward can bring me comfortable silence and its great.

"You know...one day I'll get you to believe me on that. You'll start to except my compliments, instead of blushing and disagreeing...Well, actually I like the blush, not the disagreeing though, definitely not that." He said matter-of-factly.

"I hope one day I will be able to agree with you, Edward." I said meekly. I was blushing so much that I was betting I looked like a tomato.

"Me too, Bells. See you look so adorable now with that blush of yours." I hid my face behind my hands that were covered by my jacket.

He pulled me closer to him, taking my hands from my face, and whispered in my ear. "I love you. B...You know that right?" He questioned.

"Yeah, E. I know. Do you know I love you, too?"

"I do now." He whispered before pulling me into a sweet kiss.

When he pulled away he said, "Bells, I know you've been through a lot but the road to see the horizon is rocky, and rough, but when you finally get there...it's all worth it, B."

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Edward and that's one reason I love you."

"I hope one day I get to know all the other reasons."

"One day I'll tell."

"I'll hold you to that. By the way, you're pretty amazing your self, and beautiful, and wonderful, magnificent, and just absolutely amazing."

"I love you."

"I love you too, B."


End file.
